Menschlichkeit
by P-Amidala
Summary: Im Kampf gegen das Centre erhält Jarod unerwartete Hilfe von neuen und alten Bekannten.
1. Kapitel 1

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören wie jeder weiß MTM und NBC. Meine Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern nur der Unterhaltung. 

Kurzzusammenfassung: Miss Parker bekommt bei der Suche nach Jarod Unterstützung von Jo und Billy, zwei vom Center im Reagenzglas erschaffenen und mit Tiergenen „aufgemöbelten" Teenagern.

Bemerkung: Bitte werft mir nicht vor, dass ich die Idee für Jo und Billy von Dark Angel geklaut habe, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das unglaubwürdig klingt, aber die Idee zu dieser Fanfic hatte ich schon vorher.

Personen: Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Jo, Billy, (Lyle, Raines, Mr. Parker)

Zeit: Tja, Lyle ist da, Jarod hat Kontakt mit seinem Vater, aber Emily noch nicht getroffen; 

**MENSCHLICHKEIT**    Teil 1 Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 19. Juli, 15.35 Uhr 

Wütend stürmte Miss Parker in ihr Büro. Broots und Sydney folgten ihr und hofften, die schlechte Laune würde sich nicht auch gegen sie richten.

„Der Bursche spielt mit uns", Miss Parker versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu beherrschen. „Er verarscht uns immer wieder und immer wieder, ich hab das langsam so was von satt."

Broots schwieg. Er geriet oft genug mit Miss Parker aneinander, wobei er immer den Kürzeren zog, also war es wohl klüger, sich nicht einzumischen. 

Sydney, der eben als Psychiater nicht aus seiner Haut konnte, versuchte Miss Parker zu beruhigen. „Wir werden ihn schnappen, Miss Parker, das braucht eben etwas Zeit!"

Jetzt war Miss Parker vollkommen außer sich. „Zeit? Das braucht Zeit? Ihr Wunderknabe tanzt uns andauernd auf der Nase herum und uns ist allen klar, dass sie nicht unbedingt sehr viel wert darauf legen, dass Jarod zurückkommt, aber es ist trotzdem, verdammt noch mal, unser Job!"

In dem Moment ging die Tür ihres Büros auf und Lyle kam hereinmarschiert. „Schlechte Laune, Schwesterchen?" fragte er kühl.

Parker starrte ihn kurz an und ließ sich dann resignierend in ihren Bürosessel fallen. Dieser Tag war eindeutig verflucht. Seit sie aufgestanden war, war alles komplett schief gegangen. Sie hatte verschlafen, war schließlich durch einen Anruf von Jarod geweckt worden und dann einem Hinweis nach Pittsburgh gefolgt, wo sich dieser als Falle herausgestellt hatte. Sie war fünf Stunden mit Sydney und Broots in einem Container eingesperrt gewesen, in dem Jarod einige Zeit gewohnt hatte. Zudem hatte er mehrmals dort angerufen und sich nach „dem Stand der Dinge" erkundigt. Als sie endlich von einem Hafenarbeiter frei gelassen wurden, stellte sie fest, dass sie das Essen mit ihrem Vater verpassen würde. Stocksauer hatte sie auf dem ganzen Flug zurück kein einziges Wort geredet, aber Broots war der Ansicht, „wenn sie Jarod in die Finger kriegen würde, könnte nicht einmal das Triumvirat ihn vor ihr retten."

Lyle hatte die Geschichte gehört und war offensichtlich gekommen, um ein wenig über sie zu spotten und da ging es auch schon los:

„Ich habe gehört, dass Jarod sie heute eingesperrt hat, irre ich mich oder hätte das nicht andersrum der Fall sein sollen."

Miss Parker hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Sind Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, oder wollen Sie nur eine tiefere Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester aufbauen?"

Lyle sah sie herablassend an. „Sie werden erwartet. Folgen Sie mir!" Mit diesem Worten verschwand er aus Miss Parkers Büro.

Miss Parker warf Broots und Sydney einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich ihre Jacke schnappte und ihrem Bruder hinterhereilte. 

Als sie hinter Lyle das Büro ihres Vaters betrat, machte Miss Parker Anstalten, sich auf der Stell umzudrehen und wieder verschwinden. Schließlich siegte jedoch ihre Selbstbeherrschung und sie begnügte sich damit, Raines, der auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters stand, einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Denn ignorierte sie ihn und wandte sich ihrem Vater zu.

„Daddy? Was ist denn los?"

„Engelchen! Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Ich habe gehört, dass Jarod euch eine Falle gestellt hat!"

Miss Parker, die sich bis dahin schon ziemlich beruhigt hatte, war sofort wieder auf 180°, als sie sah, wie ihr Bruder Lyle daraufhin grinste.

Bevor sie jedoch zu Wort kommen und ihrer Empörung Luft machen konnte, fuhr ihr Vater fort.

„Das Triumvirat hat beschlossen, dir eine kleine Hilfe anzubieten!"

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe!" knurrte Miss Parker dazwischen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir sie nach ihrer Meinung fragen würden", keuchte Raines. Miss Parker schoss noch ein paar wütende Blicke auf Raines ab, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zuwandte, der weiterredete.

„Das Triumvirat hat beschlossen, Jarod mit Hilfe eines anderen Projekts des Centres aufzuspüren!"

„Und was ist dieses Projekt?" fragte Miss Parker etwas neugierig.

„Das ist geheim und geht sie gar nichts an", zichte Lyle.

„Ich dachte, ich soll mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten", fuhr Miss Parker ihren Bruder an. „Dann könnte es wohl nicht schaden, etwas über dieses Projekt weiß!"

Mr. Parker sprach weiter. „Es geht um ... Versuche, wie man durch ... bestimmte Mittel die Leistungsfähigkeit von Jugendlichen verbessern kann."

Miss Parker merkte sofort, dass ihr Vater sie anlog, oder ihr zumindest nur die halbe Wahrheit sagte. Sie kannte ihn einfach ziemlich gut. Daher wusste sie auch, dass es im Moment besser war, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Also nickte sie einfach.

„Gut", schloss ihr Vater. „Dann gehen wir jetzt mal die beiden kennen lernen." Er nahm seine Tochter am Arm und führte sie mit in die Halle des Centers. Raines und Lyle folgten ihnen.

„Die beiden?" wollte Miss Parker unterwegs irritiert wissen.

„Ja, Joanne und William, die beiden Hauptpersonen des Projekts!"

‚Du meinst wohl, die Versuchskaninchen', wollte Miss Parker beinahe sagen, hielt sich jedoch in einem Anflug von Selbstbeherrschung zurück. Stattdessen kam ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn, das ihr Vater gesagt hatte. „...die Leistungsfähigkeit von Jugendlichen ..."

„Daddy! Wie alt sind diese beiden?"

Mister Parker zuckte zusammen. Das war offensichtlich das nicht so erfreuliche an der Sache. „Sechzehn", antwortete er schließlich.

Miss Parker wollte gerade ungläubig ‚Was?' schreien, hielt sich jedoch wieder mal zurück. Heute war sie seltsam beherrscht. Sie runzelte nur kurz die Stirn und war froh, als sie auf Lyles Gesicht Enttäuschung darüber sah, dass sie nicht komplett ausgeflippt war.

In dem Moment näherte sich aus einer anderen Richtung ein Pulk Leute. Voran vier Sweeper, dann zwei Männer im Anzug, schließlich zwei Teenager in schwarzer Kleidung und hinter ihnen wieder zwei Sweeper. Die Sweeper postierten sich an den Ausgängen der Halle. Die beiden Männer im Anzug traten auf die Parkers und Raines zu.

„Mister Parker! Schön, Sie mal wiederzusehen!" Der eine von beiden, der schwarze Haare hatte und mindestens 1,90 m war, schüttelte Mr. Parker die Hand.

„Freut mich auch", erwiderte Parker und stellte seinem Gegenüber, Mr. Heard, Lyle, Raines und Miss Parker vor. Mr. Heard stellte erst seinen Begleiter im Anzug als Mr. Trate vor, bevor er die beiden Jugendlichen in den Vordergrund schob und als Joanne und William mit der Gruppe bekannt machte. Joanne hatte schwarze, lange Haare und trug eine schwarze Hose, sowie Stiefel und einen dünnen Pulli in derselben dunklen Farbe. Auch William hatte schwarze Haare und war komplett schwarz gekleidet.

Raines meldete sich zu Wort. „Miss Parker hier ist für die Suche nach Jarod verantwortlich, bis jetzt mit mäßigem Erfolg." Miss Parker bemühte sich, so zu tun, als hätte sie den letzten Teil nicht gehört. 

„Deshalb sind wir hier", antwortete Mr. Heard. Er sah Mr. Parker an. „Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen", fuhr er fort.

Parker nickte. „Engelchen", wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu. „Du kannst die beiden ja schon mal deinem Team vorstellen und alles Wichtige zeigen, das Jarod dir oder Sydney geschickt hat.

Miss Parker schürzte fast unmerklich die Lippen. Da war es wieder. Ihr Vater besprach wichtige Dinge und sie wurde so weit wie möglich fort geschickt. Und warum sollte sie den beiden zeigen, was Jarod ihr geschickt hatte? Einiges davon war schon ziemlich privat. Trotzdem nickte Miss Parker, tat ein paar Schritte in Richtung ihres Büros und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, als sie sah, dass Joanne und William ihr folgten.

Die beiden sahen sich auf dem Weg um. „Nett hier", meinte Joanne. „Es ist so freundlich, so hell und so unglaublich einladend!"

Miss Parker war erstaunt, nicht den geringsten Spott aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. Sie beherrschte ihre Stimme vollkommen und doch war total klar, dass Joanne das sarkastisch gemeint hatte.

William nickte. „Ja, fast wie in einem Gefängnis!" 

Miss Parker zuckte leicht zusammen. Wie oft hatte sie das gedacht. ‚Das Centre ist mein Gefängnis! Ich komm hier nicht raus! Mein Antrag auf Haftverschonung, mit Thomas' Tod: Abgelehnt!' Miss Parker riss sich wieder zusammen und beschloss, das Gespräch nicht zu einseitig werden zu lassen.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid im Centre aufgewachsen!" Miss Parker hatte beschlossen, die beiden nicht zu siezen. Auf keinen Fall!

William zuckte mit den Schultern und überließ es Joanne, zu antworten. „Klar! Aber in einem Anflug von, wie soll ich es nennen, Nicht-an-die-Folgen-denken, haben wir das ganze Gebäude, in dem wir lebten, orange gestrichen und irgendwie haben wir es geschafft, durchzusetzen, dass es so bleibt und sogar der Boden in einen hellgrauen verändert wurde."

„Warum hätten sie das tun sollen?"

„Weil wir für sie arbeiten und darum auch gewisse Forderungen stellen können. Immerhin wohnen wir da drin!" Diesmal hatte William geantwortet.

Miss Parker nickte und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro. Dort saß Broots am Computer und versuchte herauszufinden, wo Jarod sich versteckte und Sydney saß auf einem Stuhl und war in Gedanken versunken.

Miss Parker stellte den beiden Joanne und William vor. „Wir sollten anfangen, irgendwas zu arbeiten!" Joanne hatte es eilig.

„Warum so eilig?" fragte Sydney.

„Je eher wir mit diesem Auftrag fertig sind," antwortete William an Joannes Stelle. „desto eher können wir wieder von hier verschwinden."

Miss Parker sah die beiden an. „Wir suchen seit vier Jahren nach Jarod und ihr denkt, dass ihr das mal so im Vorbeigehen erledigen könnt? Wir haben ihn bis jetzt nicht erwischt, warum solltet ihr das schaffen!"

Joanne und William setzten sich an einen Tisch und holten ihre Laptops heraus. Als Joanne an Miss Parker vorbeigegangen war, hatte sie leise gesagt:

„Vielleicht, weil Sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht finden wollen!"

Providence, Rhode Island, Städtisches Krankenhaus, 16.00 Uhr 

Dr. Kane trat aus dem OP, als er von dem Leiter der Klinik, Dr.Travis, aufgehalten wurde.

„George, einen Augenblick bitte. Darf ich Sie mit Dr. Jarod Wood bekannt machen. Er ist die Vertretung für Dr. Levis. Dr. Levis macht vier Wochen Urlaub!" fügte er zur Erklärung an Jarod hinzu.

Jarod und Dr. Kane gaben sich die Hand. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zulernen", meinte Jarod freundlich.

Dr. Kane nickte und sagte: „Ich freue mich auch! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!" Damit verschwand er um die nächste Ecke.

„Gut", meinte Dr. Travis. „Dann fangen Sie gleich mal an. Sie haben ja die besten Empfehlungen!" Er drückte Jarod eine Akte in die Hand. „Und wenn Sie Fragen haben", fügte er hinzu. „Bin ich sicher, dass Sie sich an Dr. Kane wenden können!"

Jarod nickte. „Vielen Dank!" Dann ging er in den nächsten Behandlungsraum, um seinen ersten Patienten zu untersuchen. Als er damit fertig war und seinen Patienten mit Tabletten nach Hause geschickt hatte, zog er sein rotes Notizbuch hervor, in dem Zeitungsausschnitte lagen. „13-jähriger Junge nach OP im Koma: Chirurg von jeder Schuld freigesprochen"

Jarod steckte sein Buch wieder ein und nahm sich seinen nächsten Patienten vor.

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 19. Juli, 17.00 Uhr 

Joanne und William hatten die letzte Stunde vor ihren Computern verbracht. Während Joanne sämtliche Daten über Jarod aus dem Centre-Netzwerk auf ihren Laptop geladen hatte, hatte William eine Liste mit allen Paketen von Jarod gemacht. Miss Parker saß auf ihrem Stuhl und beobachtete die beiden. Broots sollte Joanne und William helfen und saß ebenfalls vor dem Computer. Sydney war verschwunden, er musste noch an einem anderen Projekt arbeiten.

„Es ist fünf", meinte Joanne und hob ihren Blick über den Bildschirm. „Zeit für den Feierabend, was meinst du, Billy?" Sie sah William an. Der knurrte kurz und murmelte etwas, das man nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was?" fragte Joanne nach und grinste ein wenig.

William stand auf. „Jo, wir sollten es nicht übertreiben. Die treten uns in den Arsch, wenn die uns erwischen und du weißt, was das bedeutet!"

Joanne seufzte.

„Jo? Billy?" Miss Parker sah die beiden fragend an.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns Joanne und William ausgesucht hätten, also müssen wir eben das beste draus machen", erklärte Jo und wandte sich an Billy. „Ich hab Hunger!"

„Du hast immer Hunger", widersprach Billy, der wieder auf seinem Stuhl saß und weiterarbeitete. Inzwischen beobachtete auch Broots die beiden interessiert.

„Ach komm schon!" Jo ging zu Billy und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!"

Billy sah sie wütend an. „Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass ich mich von dir immer in so was reinziehen lasse." Er stand auf. Jo grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann wandte sie sich an Broots und Miss Parker.

„Ihr habt das grade nicht gesehen, okay?" Broots nickte, Miss Parker machte gar nichts.

„Wo wollt ihre hin?" fragte sie. 

„Essen gehen", antwortete Jo unbeschwert. Sie und Billy verließen das Büro, Miss Parker folgte ihnen, doch bevor sie die beiden einholen konnte, stießen die Zwei mit Mr. Heard, Mr. Trate, Mr. Parker und Lyle zusammen.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte nun auch Mr. Heard.

„Was essen gehen", antwortete Jo. „Ich hab Hunger!"

„Du bekommst nachher deine Ration", meinte Mr. Trate und sah sie eindringlich an. Jo starrte unbeeindruckt zurück. „Das ist nicht das gleiche!"

„Darum geht es jetzt aber nicht", meinte Mr. Heard. „Warum arbeitet ihr nicht?"

„Wir machen Pause, weil wir Hunger haben", antwortete Billy und seufzte innerlich. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen.

Heard und Trate waren wütend. „Ihr zwei werdet alleine nirgendwo hingehen und wir haben jetzt noch eine Besprechung!" Heard überlegte kurz und sah Parker an. „Weißt du jemanden, der sie begleiten könnte." 

Mr. Parker nickte und sah seine Tochter. Als die realisierte, was sie tun sollte, fing sie an zu widersprechen.

„Daddy, was soll das? Ich hab jetzt endlich mal frei!" 

Mr. Parker sah sie an. „Engelchen, bitte tu mir den Gefallen, ja? Du kannst ja meinetwegen auch Sydney mitnehmen." Dieser betrat gerade die Halle und war zu Miss Parkers Leidwesen sofort damit einverstanden, mit essen zu gehen. Miss Parker seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.

„Ihr habt zwei Stunden, dann seid ihr wieder hier. Bis dahin dauert unsere Besprechung mindestens. Ich muss mit euch noch was besprechen", rief Trate Jo und Billy hinterher, als sie Miss Parker und Sydney aus dem Raum folgten.

Providence, Rhode Island, Jarods Apartment, 17.15 Uhr 

Jarod saß in seiner derzeitigen Wohnung vor seinem Computer und suchte im Krankenhaus Rechner, in der er sich eingeloggt hatte, sämtliche Daten über den 13-jährigen Jungen, Tim Brown, der im Koma lag und seinem behandelnden Arzt, der ihn auch operiert hatte, Dr. George Kane. Anschließend hackte er sich ihn seine Bank und checkte sein Konto. Im letzten Monat hatte er zwei Mal 100.000 Dollar von einem unbekannten Nummernkonto aus der Schweiz auf sein Konto überwiesen bekommen. Jarod steckte sich ein PEZ in den Mund und dachte nach.

Schließlich schob er die Gedanken an diesen Fall beiseite und hackte sich ins Centre-Netzwerk ein. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Ein neuer Dateiordner, angelegt um 17.04 Uhr, namens „JBfJ". Jarod musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie sich sämtliche Techniker im Centre Gedanken darüber machen würden, was dieser Code bedeutete. Noch besser wäre es, wenn die wüssten, dass das „fJ" „für Jarod" bedeutete. Er öffnete den Ordner und klickte schließlich auf eine Textdatei mit dem Namen „HJ", was „Hi Jarod" bedeutete. Die Datei war nochmals mit einem Passwort gesichert, doch Jarod tippte locker „Schokolade" ein und las anschließend den äußerst kurzen Text. 

„Ms. Parker, Sydney, Jo, Billy außer Haus; Rest bei Besprechung in Parkers Büro bis 19.00 Uhr; hdl". Er musste wieder grinsen, stand auf und verließ seine Wohnung.

Blue Cove, Delaware, in der Nähe des Centres, 17.30 Uhr 

Miss Parkers Laune hatte sich nicht wesentlich verbessert. Obwohl sie einerseits froh war, den Abend nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie ihn unbedingt mit den beiden Teenagern verbringen wollte. Seit sie das Centre verlassen hatten, hatten sich die beiden total verändert. Zuerst hatten sie ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum des Wagens geholt, mit dem sie gekommen waren. Dann hatten sie sich auf einer öffentlichen Toilette umgezogen. Billy trug jetzt eine Jeans und ein Hawaii-Hemd, Jo eine Schlagjeans und ein Top. 

‚Wenigstens sehen sie jetzt wie normale Teenager aus', hatte Miss Parker gedacht und nicht auf Sydney geachtet, der offensichtlich schon wieder dabei war, das Verhalten der beiden zu analysieren. Er konnte eben doch nicht aus seiner Haut.

Jetzt saßen die vier in einer Ecke der nächstbesten Pizzeria, an der sie gehalten hatten. In dem Moment kam der Ober an den ihren Tisch.

„Bitte, was würden Sie gerne essen?"

Jo sah zu ihm auf. „Also, zwei große Colas, eine große vegetarische Pizza, ein großer Salat nach Art des Hauses, dein Kräuterbaguette und die mit Käse überbackenen Nudeln!" Sie sah Billy an. Dieser bestellte ebenfalls zwei Colas, eine Pizza mit allem, einen Salat mit Schinkenstreifen, zwei Stangen Weißbrot und dazu Kräuterquark. Miss Parker war erstaunt und begnügte sich mit einem Salat, Sydney, der später noch bei seinem Sohn eingeladen war, nahm nur etwas zu trinken.

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass ihr etwas übertreibt", konnte Miss Parker sich nicht verkneifen, als das Essen gebracht wurde.

„Nein, wieso?" fragte Jo erstaunt, während sie Billy lachend ein Salatblatt in den Mund schob.

Sydney war erstaunt, als er die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden spürte. Sie waren im Centre aufgewachsen und er fragte sich wie das möglich war, dass sie trotzdem noch liebten. Das selbe hatte er sich oft bei Jarod gefragt. Wie er es geschafft hatte, immer noch an die Menschen zu glauben, obwohl ihm im Centre so viel angetan worden war. Sydney bewunderte das.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten Billy und Jo alles aufgegessen, was sie bestellt hatten, während Miss Parker nur mit äußerster Mühe vor ihnen fertig wurde. Sydney sah auf seine Uhr.

„Ich muss los", meinte er. „Michelle und Brian erwarten mich!" Miss Parker nickte.

„Richten Sie den beiden schöne Grüße aus!" Sydney nickte und verschwand. Billy stand auf und sagte, er müsse kurz zur Toilette. Schließlich war es still am Tisch.

„Also", unterbrach Miss Parker schließlich die Stille. „Was hast du vorhin damit gemeint, dass ich ihn vielleicht gar nicht finden will?"

Jo sah sie an. „Bevor wir hierher kamen, haben wir sämtliche Aufnahmen von Jarods Leben durchgesehen, und zwar wirklich alle. Und da haben wir sie und Jarod gesehen. Sie waren Freunde!" Jo lächelte.

„Genau", bestätigte Miss Parker. „Wir WAREN Freunde. Das ist längst vorbei. Ich werde Jarod schnappen und dann kann ich das Centre endlich verlassen!"

Jo schlürfte an ihrer Cola und sah die Frau ihr Gegenüber wieder an. „Ich frage mich nur, ob sie bereit sind, ihre Freiheit gegen die von Jarod zu tauschen. Und ob er ihnen wirklich so wenig bedeutet, wie sie sich selbst und allen anderen immer weismachen wollen."

Miss Parker wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Billy zurückkam und Jo angrinste. 

„Hab uns noch einen kleinen Nachtisch bestellt! Sie wollten doch nichts?" wandte er sich an Miss Parker.

„Nein, danke", meinte diese und entschuldigte sich. Sie stand auf und ging zwei Sitznischen weiter.

„Hi Sam", sagte sie zu dem Kerl, der dort verkleidet am Tisch saß. Dieser nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab.

„Woran haben Sie mich erkannt?" wollte Parkers Privatsweeper wissen.

Miss Parker zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass sie von meinem Vater, oder irgendeinem seiner neuen Freunde geschickt worden sind und wenn Sie schon hier sind, passen Sie mal kurz auf die beiden auf, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sam nickte und Miss Parker ging zur Toilette.

Blue Cove, Delaware, Pizzeria, Billy und Jo, 18.40 Uhr 

"Also, Jo! Raus mit der Sprache! Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde Miss Parker und Jarod zusammenbringen!"

„Was? Du willst die beiden verkuppeln?"

„Quatsch! Zusammenbringen! Die beiden gehören zusammen, lieben sich und wissen es nur noch nicht!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Billy, Süßer, das hab ich im Gespür. Und hast du dir die Tonbänder von Jarods nächtlichen Anrufen bei Miss Parker angehört?"

„Ja schon, aber trotzdem, ich meine, sie jagt ihn. Sie will ihn unbedingt zurück ins Centre bringen!"

„Aber nur, damit sie dort endlich aussteigen kann. Und wenn wir ihr helfen, kann sie das ja auch ohne Jarod zurück ins Centre zu bringen!"

„Hast du schon einen genauen Plan?"

„Noch nicht! Aber bald! Ich arbeite schon dran!"

„Du scheinst dir deiner Sache sicher zu sein!"

„Bin ich! Also, hilfst du mir?"

Jo streckte Billy grinsend die Hand entgegen. Billy zögerte kurz, schlug jedoch schließlich ein. Jo lächelte, zog ihren Freund an sich und küsste ihn. Im selben Augenblick, in dem Miss Parker zurückkam, kam auch der bestellte Nachtisch, für jeden ein Stück Schokotorte, ein Schokopudding und ein Vanilleeis.

Providence, Rhode Island, Jarods Apartment, 18.41 Uhr 

Jarod hatte sich in das interne Sicherheitsnetz des Centres eingeklinkt und beobachtete über die überall angebrachten Kameras seine Feinde im Centre. Besonders die Besprechung in Mr. Parkers Büro hatte es ihm angetan. Er zeichnete sie auf. Nur für den Fall.

...

Mr. Parker: „Also, die beiden werden uns doch keine Schwierigkeiten machen!"

Mr. Trate: „Sie können Sie unter Kontrolle halten. Wenn Sie es übertreiben, sagen Sie einfach, dass wir dann einen von ihnen nach Sibirien oder sonst wohin schicken."

Lyle: „Warum haben Sie sie dann heute essen gehen lassen?"

Mr. Heard: „Wir haben mit ihnen ein paar Abmachungen!"

Mr. Parker: „Welche Art von Abmachungen?"

Mr. Heard: „Die werden Sie ihnen später schon noch erzählen! Sie werden sie also acht Wochen hier behalten?"

Mr. Parker: „Das Triumvirat hat es so angeordnet! Sie werden uns eine große Hilfe sein!"

...

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 19.00 Uhr 

Miss Parker, Jo und Billy betraten die Halle und trafen auf Mr. Parker, Lyle, Mr. Heard und Mr. Trate.

„Also", fing Mr. Heard ohne Umschweife in Richtung Jo und Billy an. „Die nächsten acht Wochen bleibt ihr hier. Jeder hat sein eigenes Zimmer. Gearbeitet wird dort oder in Miss Parkers Büro. Noch Fragen?"

„Ja, verdammt!" Jo war sauer. „Was soll der Mist? Was ist mit unserem Training?"

Mr. Trate überhörte die erste Frage geflissentlich. „Für das Training habt ihr auch einen Raum. Wie üblich vier Stunden pro Tag. Ihr werdet hingebracht und wieder abgeholt."

„Und unsere Abmachungen gelten hier auch!" Das war mehr eine Forderung Jos als eine Frage.

„Welche Abmachungen", wollte Mr. Parker wieder mal wissen.

„Zwei Stunden freier Ausgang im Centre, eine halbe Stunde draußen pro Tag, Essen nach Wahl und die Spritzen drücken wir uns selbst rein!" ratterte Jo herunter. Miss Parker war drauf und dran zu fragen, welche Spritzen denn gemeint waren, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Das würde sie schon noch erfahren.

Mr. Heard korrigierte Jo mit Nachdruck. „Eine Stunde freier Ausgang im Centre und eine halbe Stunde draußen in Begleitung von mindestens vier Sweepern pro Tag!"

„Und ich will alle meine Sachen hier haben, vor allem meine Klamotten", fügte Jo hinzu.

Mr. Trate nickte. „Eure Sachen sind schon unterwegs, sie werden euch dann gebracht. Und der Test ist auch in Ordnung", fügte er nach einem Seitenblick auf Mr. Parker hinzu. Der nickte.

Alle waren einverstanden. Schließlich sollten Jo und Billy auf ihre neuen Zimmer gebracht werden. Sie wurden von je zwei Sweepern begleitet. Sie hatten ihre Unterkünfte nebeneinander, doch Billy überredete die Sweeper mit einem „Wir müssen noch arbeiten!", sie in ein Zimmer zu lassen.

Beide bemerkten die Kamera sofort. Jo stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Kamera und zog Billy zu sich. 

„Wir werden das Centre ganz schön aufmischen", flüsterte sie.

„Wir werden Sie erledigen", flüsterte Billy zurück, bevor er und Jo in einem innigen Kuss versanken.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Kapitel 2

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören wie jeder weiß MTM und NBC. Meine Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern nur der Unterhaltung.   
Kurzzusammenfassung: Miss Parker bekommt bei der Suche nach Jarod Unterstützung von Jo und Billy, zwei vom Center im Reagenzglas erschaffenen und mit Tiergenen „aufgemöbelten" Teenagern.  
Bemerkung: Bitte werft mir nicht vor, dass ich die Idee für Jo und Billy von Dark Angel geklaut habe, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das unglaubwürdig klingt, aber die Idee zu dieser Fanfic hatte ich schon vorher.  
Personen: Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Jo, Billy, (Lyle, Raines, Mr. Parker)  
Bemerkung2: Ich entschuldige mich, falls das mit den Zeiten mal nicht hinhaut. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange man per Flugzeug von Delaware nach Rhode Island braucht.  
Zeit: Tja, Lyle ist da, Jarod hat Kontakt mit seinem Vater, aber Emily noch nicht getroffen; Thomas ist schon über ein Jahr tot;  
 

MENSCHLICHKEIT    Teil 2

  
**Blue Cove, Delaware, Miss Parkers Haus, 20. Juli, 2.50 Uhr******

Miss Parker brauchte kurz, bis sie merkte, was sie geweckt hatte. Das Klingeln ihres Telefons war viel zu schrill für diese Tageszeit und so nahm sie schnell den Hörer ab.

„WAS?" 

„Miss Parker! Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Jarod!" Miss Parker war mehr als erstaunt, wie froh sie selbst darüber war, von Jarod zu hören. „Mir geht es gut! Wo bist du?"

Jarod musste grinsen. „Wenn ich dir das verrate, macht doch das ganze Spiel keinen Spass mehr!"

„Oh, mir macht es eigentlich keinen Spass, immer in der ganzen Welt umher zu fliegen und dann nur dein verlassenes Nest zu finden!"

„Würdest du lieber den ganzen Tag in deinem Büro sitzen und dich von Lyle, Raines oder deinem Daddy ärgern zu lassen?"

Miss Parker schnaufte. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Wenn du weder das eine willst, noch das andere, warum arbeitest du immer noch für das Centre? Warum gehst du nicht einfach?"

„Das werde ich! Sobald ich dich geschnappt habe, bin ich ein für alle mal weg!"

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass dich dein Daddy gehen lassen wird?"

„Er hat es versprochen!"

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er sich daran hält?"

Das Freizeichen ertönte. Jarod hatte aufgelegt. Im selben Moment war Miss Parker wütend auf sich selbst. Warum hatte sie ihm das alles erzählt? Im nächsten Moment musste sie darüber nachdenken, was Jarod gesagt hatte. Würde ihr Vater sie wirklich gehen lassen?

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 7.00 Uhr

Miss Parker stürmte in ihr Büro. 

„Miss Parker", rief Sydney überrascht. „Was machen Sie denn schon hier?"

Miss Parker grummelte etwas, von dem Sydney nur die Worte „Jarod" und „verdammter Alleswisser" verstehen konnte. Nach Jarods Anruf hatte sie nachdenken müssen. Schließlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Jarod gar nicht so unrecht hatte und begann, sich zu fragen, ob ihr Vater sie wirklich gehen lassen würde. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und dadurch wurde sie nur noch wütender. Alles in allem, hatte sie seit dem Anruf nicht mehr schlafen können und war zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es besser war zu arbeiten, als zu Hause doof rumzusitzen.

In dem Moment ging die Tür ihres Büros auf und Billy und Jo kamen, begleitet von insgesamt vier Sweepern herein. Die Sweeper postierten sich vor der Tür.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" wollte Sydney von den beiden wissen. Das war heute wohl seine Lieblingsfrage.

„Arbeitsbeginn: 7.00 Uhr, Arbeitsende: 22.00 Uhr, Frühstück: 6.30 Uhr, Mittagessen: 12.00 Uhr, Abendessen: 22.00 Uhr, Tagesbeginn: 6.00 Uhr, Tagesende: 23.00 Uhr, Training von 10.00 Uhr bis 12.00 Uhr und von 17.00 bis 19.00 Uhr, freie Bewegung im Centre: 14.00 bis 15.00 Uhr, Ausgang draußen: 22.30 bis 23.00 Uhr ", rasselte Billy herunter, als hätte er es auswendig gelernt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzten sich Jo und Billy wieder an ihre Laptops, die sie tags zuvor in Miss Parkers Büro hatten stehen lassen. Bis 10.00 Uhr hämmerten sie ununterbrochen auf die Tasten, druckten sämtliche Berichte von der Verfolgung von Jarod und sahen sich das letzte Videotape vor Jarods Ausbruch an. Um 10.00 Uhr wurden sie schließlich von den Sweepern zum Training fortgebracht.

Miss Parker, die inzwischen mit Broots und Sydney einen anderen kleinen Auftrag für ihren Vater bearbeitete, war quer durch das Centre gehetzt, hatte Broots um ein vielfaches Mehr zugemutet als normalerweise üblich und war schließlich mit den beiden wieder in ihrem Büro, kurz bevor Jo und Billy abgeholt wurden.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie die zwei uns helfen sollen?" fragte Miss Parker, nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren.

Sydney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die zwei haben vermutlich mehr aus dem Kasten als man ihnen ansieht!" 

Miss Parker nickte. Fragt sich nur', dachte sie. ‚Wie viel mein lieber Daddy mir verschwiegen hat?'

**Providence, Rhode Island, Städtisches Krankenhaus, 11.00 Uhr******

Jarod hatte Frühschicht im Krankenhaus. Das passte ihm gut, besser gesagt, er hatte es so arrangiert, denn auch Dr. Kane hatte seit sechs Uhr morgens Dienst. Die ganze Nacht über hatte Jarod an einem Plan gearbeitet, wie er Dr. Kane einen Kunstfehler nachweisen konnte. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, aber das war er gewohnt. Er würde es später nachholen. 

Jarod hatte Dr. Kane seit Beginn des Tages nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Schon die Tage vorher hatte er bemerkt, dass er jeden Tag die selbe „Route" durch die Zimmer nahm und alle Patienten immer der Zimmernummer nach untersuchte. So wusste er auch genau, wann Kane seine Kaffeepause abhielt. Fünf Minuten bevor er Kane erwartete, schlüpfte er ins Aufenthaltszimmer der Ärzte und schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein. Dann holte er ein kleines Gefäß mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit heraus und schüttete diese in die restliche Brühe. Dann setzte er sich mit seinem Getränk an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Jarod!" Kurz darauf kam Dr. Kane zur Tür herein.

„Morgen", erwiderte auch Jarod, während Dr. Kane sich den letzten Kaffee einschenkte.

„Und", fragte Kane und setzte sich zu Jarod. „Wie gefällt es ihnen bis jetzt hier im Krankenhaus?"

„Es ist schön hier", antwortete Jarod und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee bevor er weitersprach. „Hier arbeiten lauter nette Menschen und die Umgebung ist wunderschön!"

Kane nickte. „Stimmt! Die Landschaft ist großartig!"

Jarod stand auf. „Ich muss weiter, entschuldigen Sie mich!" Kane nickte nur.

Jarod trat auf den Gang und sah sich unauffällig um, bevor er in das Zimmer schlüpfte, das Kane als nächstes aufsuchen würde. Und wirklich kam fünf Minuten später ein offensichtlich schlechter als vorher gelaunter Dr. Kane durch die Tür. Er zog sein Gesicht zusammen wie bei großen Schmerzen, sah Jarod und wurde ohnmächtig.

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 12.00 Uhr

Miss Parker hatte beschlossen, heute mal wieder im Centre zu essen und Sydney und Broots dazu überredet, sie zu begleiten. Eigentlich wollte sie nur mit Billy und Jo sprechen, das wusste sie. Und sie wusste, dass Sydney und Broots es wussten. Als die drei die Cafeteria betraten, sahen sie, wie Billy und Jo sich mit ihrem Essen an einen Tisch am Rand des Raums setzten. Miss Parker, Sydney und Broots holten sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen und saßen kurz darauf mit Jo und Billy an einem Tisch.

„Hi", fing Billy an. Miss Parker und alle anderen erwiderten den Gruß. Miss Parker musterte die beiden. Sie trugen schwarze Sportkleidung, die fast völlig durchgeschwitzt war und auf beiden Tabletten stapelte sich wieder das Essen.

„Schön euch hier zu treffen", meinte Miss Parker. „Ich würde noch einmal gerne mit euch reden!"

Jo nickte und schob sich ein Pommes in den Mund. „Worum geht's denn?"

Miss Parker wechselte einen Blick mit Sydney und fuhr fort. „Es geht darum, dass wir gern wissen würden, warum ihr so eine große Hilfe für uns sein sollt! Ich will euch ja sicher nicht beleidigen, aber ihr seit gerade mal 16 Jahre alt und dann ist das, was ihr tut doch etwas ungewöhnlich. Ich meine, ihr seid doch keine Pretender, oder?"

Jo schwieg. „Nein", antwortete Billy stattdessen. „Wir sind keine Pretender!"

„Aber", begann Miss Parker wieder, wurde aber von Jo unterbrochen, die aufstand.

„Hören Sie, ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, wer wir sind, aber ich will sie auch nicht anlügen, also hören Sie bitte auf, und danach zu fragen." Sie räumte ihr Tablett weg und verließ die Cafeteria. Billy beendete sein Mittagessen und folgte ihr. Sydney und Broots blickten ihnen verständnislos hinterher, Miss Parker war wütend. Nicht auf Jo oder Billy, sondern auf ihren Vater, der ihr schon wieder nur die Hälfte, wenn überhaupt, erzählt hatte.

„Was ist los", fragte Billy, als er Jo in einem Korridor des Centres eingeholt hatte. Jedem von ihnen waren zwei Sweeper von der Cafeteria aus gefolgt. 

„Nichts", antwortete Jo und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Lass uns arbeiten gehen!" Billy hielt Jo am Arm fest, so dass sie nicht einfach in Miss Parkers Büro verschwinden konnte.

„Wenn was nicht in Ordnung ist, sollten wir darüber reden!" Billy sah Jo in die Augen. Für eine Sekunde wollte Jo sich einfach wegdrehen, dann aber hielt sie seinem Blick stand und seufzte.

„Okay!" Sie warf einen Blick auf die vier Sweeper, die ganz in ihrer Nähe standen. „Lass uns heute Abend darüber reden, ja?" Billy nickte und folgte Jo in Miss Parkers Büro.

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 13.30 Uhr

Jo und Billy hatten mit Broots Hilfe ein neues Computerprogramm geschrieben, das sie schon am Morgen begonnen hatten. Broots Aufgabe war lediglich gewesen, sämtliche verschieden Namen, die Jarod angenommen hatte, seit er in der Freiheit war, einzugeben. Jo hatte die Personen aufgelistet, denen er geholfen hatte und Billy die Orte, an denen er gewesen war.

Seit einer halben Stunde durchforstete dieses Programm bereits das Internet. Billy und Jo hatten sich sämtliche Akten über Jarod bringen lassen und saßen nun nebeneinander auf dem Fußboden an einer Wand von Miss Parkers Büro. Billy hatte seinen linken Arm um Jo gelegt und diese kuschelte sich so gut es ging an ihren Freund und hielt die Akten so, dass beide sie lesen konnten. „Sich in Jarod hineindenken, alles über ihn erfahren", hatten sie das vor Miss Parker und Sydney genannt, die daraufhin verschwunden waren. 

In dem Moment, in dem Jo und Billy wieder ein Blatt über Jarod fertig gelesen hatten, kamen Miss Parker, Sydney und Broots ins Büro.

„Schon was gefunden?" fragte Miss Parker ohne Umschweife.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", meinte Billy ohne aufzustehen oder auch nur aufzusehen. Mit seiner rechten Hand spielte er mit Jos rechten Fingern. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin, was bei Miss Parker ein Stirnrunzeln hervorrief.

Plötzlich kam von dem Laptop, an dem das Programm lief, das Jo und Billy geschrieben hatten, ein durchdringendes Piepen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Jo aufgesprungen und stand schnell zusammen mit Billy hinter dem Computer. Ein paar schnelle Blicke auf den Bildschirm genügten ihnen, um zu erkennen, was das Programm ausgespuckt hatte.

„Wir haben ihn", flüsterte Jo. Damit hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit von allen, die sich im Raum aufhielten.

„Was meinst du?" wollte Sydney wissen.

Jo sah ihn an. „Wir haben Jarod gefunden."

Providence, Rhode Island, Städtisches Krankenhaus, 15.00 Uhr

Dr. Kane wachte auf, als ihm ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt wurde. Er sah sich um und merkte, dass er auf einem OP-Tisch lag und daran gefesselt war. Als er sich im Zimmer umsah, bemerkte er Jarod, der ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf einem Stuhl saß und scheinbar gedankenverloren mit einem Skalpell spielte. 

„Jarod" krächzte Kane.

Jarod sah auf. „Oh, DOKTOR Kane! Sie sind also endlich aufgewacht. Ich hatte schon Angst, sie in das Untergeschoss verlegen zu müssen, sie wissen schon, in die Pathologie."

Kane sah Jarod an. „Verdammt, was soll das? Was machen Sie da?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht"; Jarod war aufgestanden und trate langsam auf Kane zu, sein Skalpell immer noch in den Fingern. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt gedacht, ich könnte mal operieren, wissen Sie, in Wahrheit bin ich gar kein Arzt. Und ich denke mir, wenn ich schon einen spiele, sollte ich wenigstens wissen, wie man operiert."

„Sie sind ja verrückt", warf Kane ein, doch Jarod fuhr unbeirrt fort:

„Ich weiß, was sie jetzt denken, ich sollte vielleicht erst mal Bücher lesen oder Filme anschauen, aber wissen Sie, ich bin der Ansicht, dass man so was in der Praxis viel besser lernen kann." Er legte eine Pause ein, in der Kane ihn wütend beschimpfte. Doch Jarod ignorierte ihn immer noch:

„Nun denn, ich denke wir sollten anfangen. Haben Sie eine Lieblingsstelle, an der sie gern operiert werden möchten, oder soll ich eine aussuchen?"

„Sie sind ja verrückt!"

„Nun ja, ich denke, ich werde ihnen den Blinddarm herausoperieren. Aber sehen Sie sich mal mein Skalpell an! Das ist ja von oben bis unten voll Dreck. Lauter Sand. Wie leicht könnte sich da etwas entzünden!"

„Lassen Sie den Mist!"

„Sie könnten an der Operation sterben, das werden Sie sogar sicherlich, aber Sie haben keine andere Wahl." Jarod stand jetzt direkt neben Kane und funkelte ihn mit wütenden Augen an. „Sie haben Tim Brown auch keine Wahl gelassen!"

„Wovon reden Sie da?"

„Ich rede davon, dass sie einen 13-jährigen Jungen haben sterben lassen und wofür? Für Geld! Sie sind wirklich der reinste Abschaum."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Das war keine Absicht!"

„Ja? Woher kommen dann die 200.000 Dollar, die sie im letzten Monat auf ihr Konto bekommen haben. Jeweils 100.000 eine Woche vor und eine Woche nacht Tims Tod! Geben Sie's endlich zu!"

Kane schwieg. 

Jarod seufzte. „Gut, DOKTOR Kane! Dann werden wir uns mal ihren Blinddarm vornehmen!" Er hielt das dreckige Messer in die Höhe und kam langsam auf Kane zu.

„Hören Sie auf", schrie dieser. „Lassen Sie das! Aufhören!"

„Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit", forderte Jarod und legte das Skalpell an Kanes Bauch an.

„Also gut" schrie Kane hysterisch. „Ich habe ihn getötet. Es war meine Absicht, ihn sterben zu lassen! Er hat einfach zu viel gesehen. Er musste sterben!"

Jarod starrte ihn ausdruckslos an und trat vom Tisch zurück. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und drei Polizisten kamen herein.

„Hey, Sie", schrie Kane ihnen zu. „Verhaften Sie diesen Irren. Er hat mich hier gefesselt!"

Jarod sah ihn an. „Ich glaube, die sind nur ihretwegen hier, um Sie zu verhaften!" Er öffnete seinen weißen Kittel und gab so den Blick auf ein Mikrofon frei, das an seinem Pullover befestigt war. Kane fluchte, als die Uniformierten ihn befreiten und ihm sogleich Handschellen anlegten.

Providence, Rhode Island, Städtisches Krankenhaus, 15.45 Uhr

Als Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Jo, Bill und drei Sweeper das Städtische Krankenhaus von Providence betraten, bemerkten Sie sofort die Aufregung, die hier herrschte. Zwei Polizisten führten einen äußerst wütenden Mann ab, der ständig Drohungen ausstieß, wie „Ich wird den Kerl umbringen" oder „Sie können Jarod ausrichten, er kann sich auf was gefasst machen". 

Miss Parker sah Sydney an. "Sieht so aus, als hätte sich ihr Wunderknabe wieder neue Freunde gemacht!" Schnellen Schrittes ging der Trupp zur Aufnahme. Gerade als Miss Parker dort nach Jarod fragen wollte, rief einer der Sweeper aufgeregt: „Miss Parker!"

Miss Parker sah sich zu ihm um, der den Gang entlang auf einen Mann zeigte. „Jarod", keuchte Sie und hatte im selben Moment, in dem sie begann hinter ihm herzurennen auch schon ihre Waffe gezogen. 

Jarod hörte die Schritte hinter sich, dreht sich um und erkannte Miss Parker. Sofort rannte er in die andere Richtung. „Jarod", hörte er Miss Parker hinter sich schreien. „Bleiben Sie stehen!" Jarod dachte nicht daran. Er hatte seinen Fluchtweg perfekt geplant.

Miss Parker hatte Jarod mit einem Mal aus den Augen verloren. Sie öffnete ein paar Türen, landete jedoch jedes Mal nur in einem Krankenzimmer, in dem von Jarod keine Spur war. „Verdammt", schrie sie und steckte ihre Waffe wieder ein. „Lassen Sie sofort das ganze Krankenhaus durchsuchen", schnauzte Sie die Sweeper an, die ihr gefolgt waren und ebenfalls versucht hatten, Jarod zu erwischen. 

Jo und Billy standen noch immer in der Eingangshalle und hatten von Weitem gesehen, dass Miss Parker Jarod verloren hatte. Billy legte einen Arm um Jo und auf beiden Gesichtern spieglete sich beinahe unmerklich ein Lächeln.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Kapitel 3

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören wie jeder weiß MTM und NBC. Meine Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern nur der Unterhaltung. 

Kurzzusammenfassung: Miss Parker bekommt bei der Suche nach Jarod Unterstützung von Jo und Billy, zwei vom Center im Reagenzglas erschaffenen und mit Tiergenen „aufgemöbelten" Teenagern.

Bemerkung: Bitte werft mir nicht vor, dass ich die Idee für Jo und Billy von Dark Angel geklaut habe, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das unglaubwürdig klingt, aber die Idee zu dieser Fanfic hatte ich schon vorher.

Personen: Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Jo, Billy, (Lyle, Raines, Mr. Parker)

Zeit: Tja, Lyle ist da, Jarod hat Kontakt mit seinem Vater, aber Emily noch nicht getroffen; Thomas ist schon über ein Jahr tot;

**MENSCHLICHKEIT**    Teil 3 Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 22.35 Uhr 

Vor fünf Minuten hatte die halbe Freistunde für Jo und Billy begonnen, die sie – in Begleitung von vier Sweepern – draußen verbringen durften. Jo und Billy saßen auf einer Steinmauer etwas außerhalb des Centres. Billy hatte die Mauer in den Kniekehlen, Jo saß schräg neben ihm, hatte ihre Füße über seinen aufgestellt und lehnte an ihm. Die Sweeper standen etwa 30 Meter hinter ihnen. 

Vorsichtig zog Jo ein Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche, schob sich einen Ohrenstöpsel selbst ins Ohr, während sie den anderen Billy gab und drückte ein paar Tasten. Dann legte sie das Telefon auf die Mauer, so dass niemand es sehen konnte und rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an Billy.

„Hallo", hörten sie Sekunden später.

„Hey", meinte Jo. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja", sagte der Mann am anderen Telefon. „Aber das war heute wirklich verdammt knapp!"

„Ich weiß", nickte Billy. „Tut uns auch leid, aber du hast es ja noch geschafft!"

„Genau",  bestätigte Jo. „Und jetzt sind sie wenigstens überzeugt, dass es uns möglich ist, dich zu finden."

„Gut", meinte Jarod. „Seid trotzdem vorsichtig. Im Centre hat alles Augen und Ohren. Ich will nicht, dass euch was passiert!"

„Keine Sorge", lächelte Billy. „Ich werde auf Jo aufpassen!"

„Du auf mich?", entrüstete sich Jo. „Ich denke, das wird höchstens umgekehrt der Fall sein."

„Seid einfach beide vorsichtig", riet ihnen Jarod. „Wie weit seid ihr?" 

„Wir haben schon über 50%! Ich denke, dass wir morgen Nachmittag fertig sind", informierte ihn Jo.

„Okay", meinte Jarod. „Das heißt, wir könnten morgen Abend den zweiten Schritt machen."

„Stimmt", meinte Billy. „Wir sollten nicht unnötig Zeit verschwenden. Wann bist du ungefähr in Detroit?"

„Sagen wir um Acht", überlegte Jarod. „Bis dahin habt ihr sicherlich alle Daten!"

„Okay", nickte Billy. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wie sehn uns morgen! Ciao!"

„Ciao", verabschiedete sich auch Jo.

„Tschüss, bis morgen", meinte Jarod und legte auf.

„Das gibt viel zu tun", überlegte Jo. „Wird ein stressiger Tag morgen."

Billy nickte. „Wir sollten uns aufteilen, dass wir das unter Kontrolle halten können."

Jo betrachtete die Sterne, die sich am Himmel zeigten. „Ich denke, ich sollte die Disks holen und du schaltest erst die Kameras ab und entdeckst dann Jarods Aufenthaltsort!"

„Eigentlich wollte ich die Daten holen. Das ist ja doch ziemlich gefährlich und ich dachte..."

„Nichts da", wurde Billy von seiner Freundin unterbrochen. „Ich hab das Programm gestern an den Zentralrechner geschafft, also werde ich die Disks auch holen. Außerdem bist du am Computer sowieso besser als ich."

„Das würde ich bezweifeln! Aber wenn du unbedingt meinst..."

„Ja ich meine. Lass und morgen weiter darüber reden!"

Billy nickte und zog Jo näher an sich. „Was war denn jetzt heute Mittag los, du weißt schon, die Sache in der Cafeteria."

„Das war nichts!"

„Komm schon! Du kannst mit mir reden!"

„Ich weiß!" Jo wartete einen Augenblick, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Es war einfach diese Sache, dass Miss Parker uns gefragt hat, wer wir sind. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass wir keine Pretender sind. Ihr Vater hat sie völlig im unklaren gelassen. Ich wette, sie weiß nicht einmal 20% von dem, was in Centre vor sich geht."

„Und", fragte Billy sanft. 

„Hast du dich nicht manchmal gefragt, wie es wäre, einen Vater zu haben?"

Billy seufzte. „Doch! Oft! Aber da wir keine Ahnung haben, wer unsere Mütter sind, bin ich der Ansicht, dass es besser ist, genau zu wissen, dass wir keine Väter haben, als ewig herumzurätseln, wer es sein könnte und ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind. Außerdem müssten wir sie suchen. Wozu ich wirklich keine Lust habe!"

„Aber doch nur, weil du weißt, dass du keinen Vater hast. Was ist mit unseren Müttern?"

„Du weißt wie ich darüber denke! Und sie sind auch nicht wirklich unsere Mütter! Wir haben keinerlei ihrer DNA in uns..."

„...und sie haben uns auch nur zur Welt gebracht, weil sie dafür jede Menge Kohle bekommen haben", nickte Jo. „Ich weiß! Ich wünschte mir nur manchmal, dass es anders wäre."

„Ich weiß!" Billy küsste Jo. „Denk nicht mehr darüber nach!"

In dem Moment rief einer der Sweeper zu ihnen herüber, dass es 23 Uhr sei.

„Wir kommen", rief Billy ihnen zu und wandte sich noch kurz an Jo. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte Jo leise.

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, 21. Juli, 14.30 Uhr 

Miss Parker betrat ihr Büro und war überrascht, weder Jo noch Billy, sondern nur Sydney darin vorzufinden. „Wo sind die Beiden?" fragte sie diesen.

„Unterwegs! Die haben wohl gerade ihr Freistunde und sehen sich etwas im Centre um!"

Miss Parker nickte. „Haben sie eine Spur von Jarod?"

„Ihr Programm läuft! Sie rechnen ungefähr in einer Stunde mit Ergebnissen!"

Miss Parker nickte. „Wo steckt Broots?"

Sydney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, er wollte die beiden begleiten und ihnen das wichtigste zeigen."

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Broots betrat das Büro. Er sah ein wenig genervt aus und ließ sich gestresst auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wo sind die beiden?" fragte Miss Parker nun auch ihn.

Broots zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab sie irgendwo aus den Augen verloren. Und weil es nicht mein Job ist, diesen beiden  hinterher zu rennen, bin ich eben wieder hierher gekommen."

Miss Parker wollte etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von einer Sirene unterbrochen, die plötzlich laut zu hören war. Sydney und Broots sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf, während Miss Parker die Stirn runzelte.

„Wir hatten hier noch nie Feuer-Alarm!" stellte sie zweifelnd fest. 

„Aber jetzt haben wir einen", meinte Sydney und schob Miss Parker auf den Gang, wo sämtliche Mitarbeiter des Centres aufgeregt nach draußen liefen. Mit einen letzten Seufzen schloss sich Miss Parker der Menge zusammen mit Broots und Sydney an.

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, zur gleichen Zeit, anderer Ort 

Sekunden bevor der Feuer-Alarm losgegangen war, war Billy aus einem leerstehenden Büro geschlüpft, hatte mit einem kräftigen Stoß die Tür zu einer Abstellkammer aufgebrochen und war darin verschwunden.

Währenddessen war Jo durch ein Gitter auf einer der Toiletten in die Abluftschächte gekommen. Sie bewegte sich schnell und geräuschlos vorwärts, orientierte sich an Abzweigungen nur kurz an einem Plan in ihrer Hosentasche und war Sekunden später wieder unterwegs.

Billy wartete drei Minuten in der Kammer, steckte schließlich den Kopf heraus und schlich, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass der Gang leer war, lautlos vorwärts. Als er um eine Ecke biegen wollte, prallte er im letzten Moment zurück. Ungefähr fünf Meter von ihm entfernt standen Mr. Raines, Mr. Parker und Lyle.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wo hier ein Feuer ausgebrochen ist", rätselte Lyle gerade. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir in Gefahr sind. Es ist ja nicht einmal Rauch zu sehen", überlegte Mr. Parker. Billy sah nervös auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Wir sollte trotzdem lieber rausgehen! Ich jedenfalls werde nicht hier bleiben", meinte Lyle und ging den Gang entlang Richtung Ausgang. Mr. Raines und Mr. Parker folgten ihm. 

Billy atmete auf und schlüpfte durch die Tür, vor der die drei gerade noch gestanden hatten. Es war die Videozentrale und im Moment stand sie aufgrund des Feuers komplett leer. Über zwei Dutzend Kameras zeigten beinahe jeden Winkel des Centres und zeichneten alles auf Bändern.

Billy setzte sich an den Zentralrechner und machte sich daran, die Kamera des Centre-Archives mit einer Schleife zu belegen, so dass das selbe leere Bild noch zehn Minuten lang weiteraufgezeichnet werden würde, selbst wenn jemand den Raum betreten würde. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr, beeilte sich Billy noch einmal mehr. Lyle, Raines und Parker hatten ihm unnötig Zeit gekostet, die nicht eingeplant gewesen war. Als er schließlich fertig war – gerade rechtzeitig, wie er feststellte -, schlich er wieder lautlos aus dem Raum und bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung Miss Parkers Büro.

Drei Sekunden, nachdem Billy die Schleife fertig programmiert hatte, trat Jo gegen das Gitter des Abluftschachtes, das in diesem Raum an der Decke angebracht war, und sprang leichtfüßig in das Archiv des Centres. Die Aktenschränke, die den Raum füllten, standen nur zum Schein herum, so viel wusste Jo. Alle Daten, die jemals existiert hatten, befanden sich in dem Zentralcomputer, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Für den Zugriff darauf brauchte man vier verschiedene Passwörter. Diese Hindernisse hatte Jo bereits einmal überwunden. Vor zwei Tagen, kurz nachdem sie angekommen waren, war Jo hier hergekommen und hatte ein Programm installiert, das sämtliche Dateien des Computer auf zwei mitgebrachte Disks kopierte.

Jo löste die Sperre in dem Computer auf, was mühelos klappte, da die Passwörter – wie sie gehofft hatte – noch nicht wieder geändert worden waren. Sie startete ihr Programm, das sie gut versteckt hatte und stellte fest, dass das Kopieren der Dateien vor fünf Minuten beendet worden. Sie öffnete die beiden Laufwerke des Rechners, holte die beiden Disks heraus und verstaute sie gut in ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke, die sie trug. Dann machte sie sich daran, das Programm, das sie erst auf dem Rechner gebracht hatte, zu löschen und sämtliche Hinweise auf dessen Existenz zu beseitigen.

Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armband stellte sie fest, dass die zehn Minuten, die sie Zeit hatte, fast vorbei waren. Schnell beendete sie ihre Arbeit am Computer und ging zum Abluftschacht. Mit einem Satz sprang sie die vier Meter, die die Decke über dem Boden des Raumes war, in die Höhe, klammerte sich an beiden Seiten des Loches fest und zog sich nach oben. Schnell befestigte sie das Gitter wieder und trat durch den Schacht den Rückzug an.

Detroit, Michigan, Cafe in der Innenstadt, 20.00 Uhr 

Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Jo und Billy betraten das kleine gemütliche Cafe, das den Namen „Latte" trug und sahen sich um. Billy hatte „herausgefunden", dass ihn diesem Restaurant ein neuer Kellner beschäftigt wurde, namens Jarod Kline. Nach ihrem Programm waren Jo und Billy überzeugt, dass es sich hierbei um den gesuchten Jarod handelte und so hatte Mr. Parker die fünf nach Detroit geschickt.

Miss Parker ging, nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass Jarod sich nicht im Raum befand, auf die Kellnerin hinter der Theke zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sprach Miss Parker diese an. „Könnte ich bitte die Besitzerin des Cafe hier sprechen!"

„Sie steht vor ihnen, Melinda Parks", meinte die blonde Frau, während sie Kaffee aus der Maschine laufen ließ. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Wir suchen einen Mann namens Jarod!" Sie reichte der Frau ein Foto. „Kennen Sie den?"

Die Frau warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild und nickte. „Klar kenn ich den! Jarod Kline! Ich hab ihn heute morgen eingestellt!"

„Wissen Sie wo er jetzt ist", fragte Miss Parker aufgeregt.

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hatte heute um Drei Uhr aus. Seitdem hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Haben Sie seine Adresse?"

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Jarod sagte, er wäre gestern erst hier angekommen und würde vorerst im Hotel wohnen!"

„Wissen Sie in welchen?" Miss Parker`s Ungeduld nahm langsam zu.

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid!"

Miss Parker kaute unentschlossen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Jo trat vor. „Haben Sie nicht den kleinsten Hinweis, wo er sein könnte? Es ist sehr wichtig, sehen Sie, Jarod hat mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern adoptiert und ich brauche jetzt seine Erlaubnis meiner Freund hier", sie nahm Billy an der Hand. „zu heiraten."

Miss Parker sah Jo erstaunt an.

„Ihr wollt heiraten?" fragte Melinda überrascht. „Das finde ich toll! Warten Sie, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hat Jarod glaub ich erwähnt, dass er von hier aus nur fünf Minuten zu Fuß zu seinem Hotel hat. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist das einzige Hotel, das in Frage kommen könnte, das Grand Hotel!"

Jo lächelte. „Vielen, vielen Dank!"

„Kein Problem", meinte Melinda. „Und Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!"

„Danke", rief Jo zurück und verließ mit ihren Begleitern das Cafe.

„Keine schlechte Idee", bemerkte Miss Parker, als sie auf der Straße standen.

„Danke", meinte Jo.

„Beeilen wir uns", schlug Miss Parker vor. „Bevor uns der Wunderknabe wieder entwischt!"

Detroit, Michigan, Grand Hotel, 20.05 Uhr 

Die kleine Gruppe erreichte das Grand Hotel wirklich innerhalb von fünf Minuten. Miss Parker fragte an der Rezeption nach dem Zimmer von Jarod Kline und erfuhr, dass er Zimmer Nummer 258 hatte. Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg dahin machen, als Jarod durch die Eingangstür des Hotels kam. Sydney und Jo hatten ihn sofort gesehen. 

Doch auch Jarod hatte die kleine Gruppe schon beim Betreten der Halle bemerkt, so dass er schleunigst umdrehte und durch den Ausgang wieder verschwand. Doch Miss Parker, Billy und Jo waren nur wenige Meter hinter ihm und auch Sydney und Broots folgten ihnen.

Jarod rannte die Straße hinunter, bog um eine Ecke und blieb schockiert stehen. Er war in eine Sackgasse gelaufen, er befand sich in einem Hinterhof, der nur schwach beleuchtet war. Es gab keinen Ausweg, nur eine vier Meter hohe Mauer und zwei Hochhäuser, die den Hof begrenzten.

„Du sitzt in der Falle", meinte Miss Parker trocken. Jarod drehte sich um. Er stand an einer der Häuserwänden. Billy, Jo, Sydney, Broots und Miss Parker standen ihm gegenüber und versperrten ihm den einzigen Fluchtweg.

„Miss Parker! Schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte Jarod sie.

„Die Freude wird ihnen schon noch vergehen, Superhirn!" Miss Parker zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf Jarod.

„Sie wollen mich erschießen?" fragte Jarod lächelnd. „Das glaube ich ihnen nicht!"

Miss Parker starrte ihn an und ließ dann die Waffe sinken. Wem wollte sie eigentlich etwas vormachen? Sie beide wussten, dass sie nicht schießen würde. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Jarod!" Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wollte eine Nummer wählen, als plötzlich ein Schuss die Nacht durchdrang.

Miss Parker blickte sich hektisch um und sah erst Jarod blutend am Boden liegen und dann hinter ihr Lyle, mit seiner Waffe auf Jarod gerichtet. Um Lyle herum standen ungefähr zehn Sweeper, Raines und Mr. Parker.

Sydney war auf Jarod zugestürzt und seine Jacke ausgezogen, die er jetzt auf die Schussverletzung an Jarods Bein presste. Miss Parker ging instinktiv ein paar Schritte auf Jarod zu, wurde jedoch plötzlich von einem „Engelchen!" abgehalten.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Vater an. „Daddy! Du hast Jarod! Damit kann ich aus dem Centre aussteigen, richtig?"

Mr. Parker sah auf den Boden. „Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht, Engelchen!"

„WAS?" Miss Parker starrte ihren Vater wütend an. „Du hast es versprochen!"

Mr. Parker zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Es tut mir leid", fügte er hinzu, wobei es gar nicht danach klang.

Miss Parker sah zu Jarod und wieder zu ihrem Vater zurück. Sie stand genau in der Mitte zwischen den beiden. Und plötzlich begriff sie, dass ihr Vater sie immer angelogen hatte, dass er nie vorgehabt hatte, sie gehen zu lassen. Und sie merkte, dass sie jetzt vor der Wahl stand. Sie musste wählen, würde sie Jarod helfen, oder zu ihrem Vater gehen, würde sie die Freiheit wählen, oder das Centre.

Und mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit traf Miss Parker ihre Entscheidung, als sie auf Jarod zuging und wortlos ihre Jacke ebenfalls auf Jarods Wunde presste.

„Engelchen", meinte Mr. Parker erschrocken.

„Dein Engelchen ist abgeflogen", zischte Miss Parker ihm zu.

Raines, der bis dahin im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, gab den Sweepern ein Zeichen, die daraufhin ihre Waffen entsicherten und auf Jarod, Sydney und Miss Parker richteten.

„Also, jetzt reicht's aber", hörte man plötzlich ein Stimme hinter den Raines und Lyle. Mit einem Satz machten Jo und Billy einen Salto und landeten genau zwischen den Sweepern und Jarod. 

„Was soll das?" fragte Lyle verwirrt.

„Wisst ihr, was wir in unserer Ausbildung ganz zu Anfang gelernt haben? Nein?" Jo saj ihre Gegenüber vom Centre an. „Erkenne deinen Feind!" Mit diesen Worten sprangen sie und Billy vor und traten jedem der Sweeper seine Waffe aus der Hand, warfen sie in einen Müllcontainer, der auf dem Hof herumstand und setzten sie mit einem gezielten Schlag bewusstlos.

Dann ging Billy auf Mr. Parker, Raines und Lyle zu. Er trat Lyles Waffe blitzschnell aus der Hand und sah die Drei scharf an. „Wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, würde ich schnellstens hier verschwinden!"

Raines, Lyle und Mr. Parker sahen sich an, und gingen langsam auf die Straße, bogen um die Ecke und waren verschwunden.

Jo war derweil auf Jarod zugerannt. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, bevor die ein Team von Sweepern rufen und wieder kommen!"

„Es war nicht unser Plan", keuchte Jarod. „Die einfach so davon laufen zu lassen!" Er meinte Lyle, Raines und Mr. Parker.

„Plan?" fragte Miss Parker stirnrunzelnd.

Jo ignorierte sie und redete auf Jarod ein. „Es war auch nicht unser Plan, dass du angeschossen wirst! Manchmal muss man eben improvisieren!"

Billy kam zurück zu der Gruppe und hatte auch Broots mitgebracht, der bis dahin unschlüssig herumgestanden hatte.

„Wir müssen hier weg", bemerkte er. „Und wir sollten Jarod ins Krankenhaus bringen!"

„Da haben sie ihn doch gleich", vermutete Sydney.

Billy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Wahl!"

Broots sah Sydney und Miss Parker an. „Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass wir jetzt auf der Abschussliste des Centres stehen!"

Miss Parker verstand sofort. „Debbie!" Broots nickte.

„Ihre Tochter, richtig", wollte Jo bestätigt wissen. Wieder nickte Broots.

„Also gut", meinte Jo. „Hier ist der neue Plan! Billy und Sydney bringen Jarod ins nächste Krankenhaus, lassen ihm die Kugel herausoperieren und machen sich danach auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg in unser Versteck! Broots, Miss Parker und ich holen Debbie und kommen ebenfalls ins Versteck!" Sie sah die anderen an. „Hat jemand noch etwas oder jemanden, den er verstecken muss?"

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe. „Gut, alle mit dem Plan einverstanden?"

Diesmal nickten alle. „Dann mal los!"

Billy und Sydney halfen Jarod auf, während Jo, Miss Parker und Broots bereits losliefen, um so schnell wie möglich nach Blue Cove zu kommen. Sie alle wussten, dass sie nun, da sie nicht mehr auf der Seite des Centres standen, in Gefahr waren.

Fortsetzung folgt...

A/N: Bitte um Reviews! Bitte! Brauche Meinungen!


	4. Kapitel 4

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören wie jeder weiß MTM und NBC. Meine Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern nur der Unterhaltung. 

Personen: Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Jo, Billy, (Lyle, Raines, Mr. Parker)

**MENSCHLICHKEIT**    Teil 4 

150 Meilen östlich von Detroit, Michigan, 22. Juli, 7.25 Uhr 

In dem großen Haus, das Jarod schon vor ein paar Wochen gemietet hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille. Broots lag mit seiner Tochter Debbie schlafend in einem der Schlafzimmer, das ein Doppelbett besaß. Sydney und Jarod, dem die Kugel von Lyle herausoperiert worden war und der deswegen noch sehr geschwächt war, lagen in dem Schlafzimmer, das zwei getrennte Betten hatte. Miss Parker schlief in dem Raum, der nur ein Bett hatte und Jo und Billy hatten es sich gemeinsam auf der Schlafcouch, die im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt war, gemütlich gemacht.

Sie waren alle die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen. Billy und Sydney hatten Jarod ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Jarod sofort operiert worden war, während Sydney sich Zeit gelassen hatte, das Einlieferungsformular für Jarod unter falschem Namen auszufüllen und Billy in der Eingangshalle Ausschau nach eventuellen Centre-Angestellten gehalten hatte. Nachdem die Operation beendet worden war, hatte Sydney einen Wagen geliehen und Billy hatte den immer noch betäubten Jarod mit einem Rollstuhl unbemerkt hinausgeschmuggelt und in den Wagen gebracht. Dann hatte Billy das Steuer des Wagens übernommen, da er als einziger den Weg kannte und war durchgehend zu dem keinen Haus gefahren. Sie hatten keinen einzigen Stopp eingelegt und Sydney hatte sich während der Fahrt um Jarod gekümmert, der das Bewusstsein erst gegen Ende der Fahrt wieder erlangt hatte.

Miss Parker, Broots und Jo waren mit dem ersten Flugzeug, das geflogen war, nach Blue Cove zurückgekehrt. Sie waren schnell zu Broots' Haus gefahren, nur um dort festzustellen, dass dieses vollkommen mit Sweepern umstellt war. Jo hatte ungefähr ein Dutzend von diesen blitzschnell ausgeschaltet und hatte draußen Wache gehalten, während Broots und Miss Parker in das Haus gegangen waren und Debbie zusammen mit ihrer Babysitterin im Wohnzimmer spielend vorgefunden hatten. Die beiden hatten von der Aufregung um das Haus herum nichts mitbekommen. Broots hatte seiner Tochter ein paar Sachen eingepackt und kurz darauf waren die Vier, ebenfalls mit einem Mietwagen von Blue Cove aus zu dem Versteck gefahren. Mit dem Flugzeug wäre es natürlich schneller gegangen, doch wollte keiner es mehr riskieren, mit ihrem richtigen Pass zu reisen. So war auch Jo durchgehend gefahren und hatte jeden Vorschlag auf Fahrerwechsel strikt abgelehnt.

Jo blinzelte und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie hatte sich vor anderthalb Stunden schlafen gelegt, spürte jedoch keinerlei Müdigkeit mehr. Billy lag hinter ihr und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Beinahe im selben Moment wie Jo, wachte auch er auf und spürte natürlich sofort, dass auch Jo nicht mehr schlief.

„Morgen, Süße", murmelte er und küsste seine Freundin auf die Wange.

„Morgen", lächelte Jo. Billy zog sie noch näher an sich und Jo kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ist dir bewusst, dass wir das erste Mal ohne Bewacher in Freiheit sind?" Billy flüsterte, obwohl außer ihnen niemand im Raum war.

„Stimmt", meinte Jo lächelnd. „Fühlt sich gut an, nicht?"

Billy nickte leicht. „Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

„Sicher!"

Die beiden standen langsam auf. Da keiner Klamotten dabei gehabt hatte, hatten beide nur ihre Jeans ausgezogen und in ihren T-Shirts geschlafen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, verließen die beiden lautlos Hand in Hand das Haus. Während die anderen noch schliefen, schlenderten sie über die große Wiese, die das Gebäude umgab. Es war sehr abgelegen, was Jarod ja auch beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du weißt, dass es heute noch jede Menge Fragen geben wird?" fragte Billy vorsichtig. Jo nickte nur.

„Und da Jarod im Moment flach liegt", fuhr er fort. „werden wohl wir die alle beantworten müssen!" 

„Kein Problem!" Jo lächelte Billy aufmunternd an. „Das kriegen wir schon hin!"

Eine Weile wanderten die zwei schweigen umher, bis Jo 100 m entfernt einen blühenden Apfelbaum entdeckte und darauf zeigte.

„Wer als erster da ist...", rief sie und rannte auch schon los.

„Das ist unfair", hörte sie Billy hinter sich und war im nächsten Moment beim Baum angelangt. Ein paar Sekunden später kam auch Billy angerannt und riss Jo lachend mit ins Gras. Die beiden rollten durch das Gras, bis Jo auf Billy liegen blieb.

„Das war fies", beschwerte sich Billy schmollend. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass deine Gene fürs Rennen besser geeignet sind, als meine."

„Och", meinte Jo neckisch. „Deine Gene sind auch nicht die schlechtesten!" Sie küsste ihn. „Ehrlich gesagt..." Sie küsste ihn wieder. „Finde ich deine Gene nahezu perfekt!" 

„Nur nahezu! Ich bin schockiert! Aber wenn ich's recht bedenke, du bist schließlich auch nicht perfekt!" Billy grinste.

„WAS?" Jo richtete sich empört auf. „Das wirst du mir büßen!" Jo begann, Billy am ganzen Körper durchzukitzeln, der schon nach kurzer Zeit zur Aufgabe bereit war.

„Du gibst auf?", fragte Jo.

„Ich gebe auf", antwortete Billy und küsste seine Freundin.

Miethaus, 150 Meilen östlich von Detroit, 11.35 Uhr 

Broots und Debbie,, die beide in der Nacht während der Autofahrt viel geschlafen hatten, saßen am Esstisch und spielten mit Billy Karten. Als Sydney aus seinem Zimmer kam, versuchte Jo gerade, ein Mittagessen zu kochen.

„Wie geht's Jarod", fragte Jo sofort, als sie Sydney sah.

„Unverändert", antwortete Sydney. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass Lebensgefahr besteht, solange er liegen bleibt."

„Gut zu wissen", meinte Miss Parker, die unbemerkt aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Eine Weile schwiegen alle, während Jo weiter am Ofen hantierte.

„Essen ist fertig", rief sie schließlich.

„Was gibt's denn", wollte Sydney wissen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Auch die anderen nahmen Platz, Billy stellte jedem ein Teller, Besteck und Gläser hin.

„Unmengen an Rührei mit Butterbroten", erklärte Jo. „Das ist das einzige, das im Haus war. Ich denke, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich was einkaufen!"

Billy nickte, während er erst allen anderen und dann sich selbst Rührei aufschaufelte. „Wir haben überhaupt nichts mitgebracht!"

Broots nickte ebenfalls und schmierte nebenbei seiner Tochter ein Butterbrot. „Wo ist hier das nächste Einkaufszentrum?"

„Ein paar Meilen westlich von hier, hab ich auf dem Weg hier her eines gesehen", berichtete Billy.

„Ich unterbreche eure Planungen ja nur ungern", meinte Miss Parker. „Aber denkt ihr nicht, dass es langsam mal Zeit wird, dass wir über alles hier reden?" 

Jo und Billy warfen sich stumme Blicke zu. Billy lächelte Jo zu. „Das hat Zeit", antwortete diese. „Erst sollten wir einkaufen fahren! Wir brauchen alle Kleidung zum Wechseln, was zu Essen und was sonst noch so anfällt! Und vor allem sollten wir Schmerzmittel für Jarod auftreiben!"

Miss Parker nickte. „Aber spätestens heute Abend will ich wissen, was Sache ist!" Sie schob sich eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund.

„Ich denke, das ist nur fair", stimmte Jo zu und schwieg, um endlich auch selbst zu essen. Sydney war als erster fertig und brachte das restliche Essen Jarod, der inzwischen aufgewacht, doch immer noch sehr geschwächt war.

„Einer von uns sollte vermutlich hier bei Jarod bleiben", überlegte Jo derweil weiter. „Wir können ihn hier nicht alleine lassen!" Sie sah die anderen im Raum an, die nickten.

„Ich schlage vor", fuhr Jo fort. „Dass Miss Parker hier bei Jarod bleibt."

„WAS?" fuhr Miss Parker auf. „Wieso ich?"

„Ist doch logisch", erklärte Billy an Jos Stelle. „Jo und ich sind die einzigen, die den Weg kennen, Debbie können wir kaum hier lassen und wenn Debbie mitkommt, muss ihr Vater auch mitkommen. Und Sydney hat sich die ganze Nacht um Jarod gekümmert."

„Ihr wisst doch beide den Weg", meinte Miss Parker missmutig zu Jo und Billy. „Warum kann nicht einer von euch fahren und einer bleibt hier?"

„Weil es gestern nacht verdammt dunkel war, wir andere Sorgen hatten, als ein Einkaufzentrum und sich deswegen keiner von uns genau an den Weg erinnert." Jo blieb gelassen.

Miss Parker starrte die anderen an. Die Argumente waren verdammt gut. „Na schön! Wenn's sein muss!"

„Gut", lächelte Sydney. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir so schnell wie möglich fahren! In einer halben Stunde?" 

Alle nickten. „Stopp", rief Broots plötzlich und alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Was ist mit Geld? Ich hab keines bei mir!"

Allen anderen ging es ebenso. „Keine Sorge", meinte Billy beruhigend. „Wir haben genug Geld! Wir erklären euch später, woher!"

„Es ist nicht illegal, oder" fragte Sydney besorgt. Billy und Jo schüttelten den Kopf. Beruhigt ging Sydney um nach Jarod zu sehen, Broots und Debbie wollten spazieren gehen und Miss Parker verzog sich auf ihr Zimmer.

„Wir können uns nicht an den Weg erinnern?" Billy sah seine Freundin an. „Eine blödere Ausrede hast du wohl nicht gefunden?"

Jo grinste. „Warum denn? Hat doch funktioniert!" Sie ging in eines der beiden Bäder, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Billy sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

Einkaufzentrum, 143 Meilen östlich von Detroit, 12.15 Uhr 

Billy parkte den Wagen mit den insgesamt fünf Insassen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Einkaufszentrum und ließ alle aussteigen, bevor er selbst auf den Wagen verließ und das Auto absperrte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns trennen", meinte er dann. „Sagen wir, in zwei Stunden wieder hier?"

„Was sollen wir denn zwei Stunden lang machen", fragte Sydney verwundert.

Billy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entweder Sie lassen sich etwas einfallen, oder sie versuchen Jo dazu zu bringen, weniger als zwei Stunden in einem Einkaufzentrum zu verbringen. Und glauben Sie mir, es ist einfacher, ein Krokodil ohne Gefahr ins Maul zu greifen, als Jo aus einem Geschäft zu bringen."

Jo gab Billy einen leichten Schlag gegen die Brust. „Verleumdung!"

„Natürlich", meinte Billy ironisch und grinste.

Jo zog einen Batzen Geld aus ihrem schwarzen Ledermantel und reichte jedem 500 Dollar. Debbies Geld bekam Broots.

„Kauft einfach was ihr wollt, das Geld haben wir vom Centre abgezweigt, denen tut es nicht weh! Billy und ich kaufen Lebensmittel und Getränke und so ein Zeug, okay? Also in zwei Stunden wieder hier!" Jo sah alle der Reihe nach an. Jeder nickte. Dann nahm sie Billy an der Hand und beide liefen zusammen in Richtung des Einkaufszentrums.

„Wohin zuerst?" fragte Billy, als sie es betreten hatten.

Jo sah sich um. „Also die Lebensmittel sollte wir erst am Schluss kaufen! Entweder kaufen wir erst Klamotten oder einen Laptop."

„Also, da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass der Klamottenkauf von deiner Seite her jede Menge Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, sollten wir erst in ein Elektrogeschäft!"

Jo grinste und folgte ihren Freund in eines der Geschäfte. Dort kauften sie den neuesten Laptop, den es gab, holten ihn gleich aus der Verpackung und nahmen ihn nur in der schwarzen dazugehörigen Tasche mit. Als nächstes gingen sie in ein Modegeschäft, wo Jo vier Jeans, zwei Pullover, drei T-Shirts und vier Tops kaufte. Billy kaufte sich drei Jeans, fünf T-Shirts und drei Pullover. Mit Tüten beladen liefen sie durch das Einkaufszentrum zwischen den Läden herum, bis sie an einem Schuhgeschäft vorbeikamen. 

„Da müssen wir rein", rief Jo und zog Billy mit.

„Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, nicht mehr als fünf Paar Schuhe zu kaufen und dass es nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dauert."

Jo grinste. „Ich kann's ja versuchen!"

Eine Stunde später kamen sie aus dem Laden. Jo besaß nun sieben Paar Schuhe mehr als vorher, die sie aus den Kartons genommen hatte und in einer Tüte trug. Billys drei Paar waren auch darin. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch Lebensmittel einkaufen, was sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig gestaltete, da Jo und Billy einen ziemlich guten Appetit hatten. Schließlich hatten sie vier große Plastiktüten voll Essen gekauft, das hoffentlich eine Weile reichen würde. Schließlich gingen sie in eine Apotheke, wo Billy sämtliche Tüten übernahm und mit eine paar Missgeschicken die Apothekerinnen und Kunden so ablenkte, dass Jo unbemerkt in den hinteren Teil des Ladens schleichen und eine große Menge an Schmerzmitteln holen konnte. In die Schublade, in der die Mittel aufbewahrt worden waren, legte sie die entsprechende Menge Geld.

Als sie das Einkaufszentrum verließen und aus den Wagen zugingen, trug jeder der zwei seine Tüten mit den Klamotten und jeder zwei Tüten Lebensmittel, auf die sie die Schmerzmittel verteilt hatten. Jo schleppte die Schuhe, während Billy den Laptop transportierte. Sydney, Broots und Debbie warteten schon am Wagen. Da jeder von ihnen nur zwei Tüten hatte, waren sie etwas schockiert über die hohe Tütenanzahl von Billy und Jo.

Die Fünf fuhren zurück zum Miethaus. Wie sich während der Fahrt herausstellte, hatten Sydney, Broots und Debbie ein paar Klamotten gekauft. Sydney hatte in Miss Parkers Auftrag zwei Hosen und einige Shirts in ihrer Größe gekauft, die ihr hoffentlich gefallen würden.

Miethaus, 150 Meilen östlich von Detroit, 13.30 Uhr 

Als Miss Parker kurz in Jarods Zimmer ging, um nach ihm zu sehen, bemerkte sie dass er wach war.

„Miss Parker?" fragte er leise.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Miss Parker trat langsam näher.

Jarod richtete sich in dem Bett auf. „Einigermaßen gut, denke ich!"

„Das freut mich!" Miss Parker lächelte ihn an.

„Ja?" fragte Jarod vorsichtig.

Miss Parker nickte. „Ja, ich bin froh, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht!"

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Die sind einkaufen gefahren! Eigentlich sind sie schon anderthalb Stunden unterwegs, sie könnten also langsam mal wieder kommen! Haben Sie  Schmerzen?"

Jarod wollte eigentlich den Kopf schütteln, doch als er das Gesicht verzog, weil ihm sein Bein wehtat, nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Die anderen wollten Schmerzmittel besorgen!" Miss Parker wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Das ist gut!" Er sah Miss Parker an. „Bereuen Sie es schon?"

„Was soll ich bereuen", fragte Miss Parker erstaunt.

„Dass sie mir geholfen haben und dass Sie sich gegen das Centre gestellt haben!"

Langsam schüttelte Miss Parker ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Nein, im Moment bereue ich gar nichts! Sie sollten etwas schlafen! Werden Sie wieder gesund!" Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Miss Parker?" 

Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Jarod um. „Ja?"

„Danke, dass Sie mir geholfen haben!" Jarod lächelte ihr zu.

Miss Parker lächelte zurück und verließ das Zimmer.

Miethaus, 150 Meilen östlich von Detroit, 14.30 Uhr 

Mit ihren Tüten beladen betraten Sydney, Broots, Debbie, Jo und Billy das Haus.

„Habt ihr den gesamter Bestand aller Läden aufgekauft, oder was?" fragte Miss Parker, die auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saß, ein Buch lesend, das wohl der Hauseigentümer dort deponiert hatte.

Jo grinste. „Nicht ganz, aber ich denke, wir waren nah dran! Wie geht's Jarod?" Zusammen mit Billy stellte sie die Lebensmittel in der Küche ab.

„Besser, denke ich", antwortete Miss Parker. „Ein paar Schmerzmittel könnten trotzdem nicht schaden."

Billy nickte. „Ich geh schon!" Er zog die Tabletten aus einer der Tüten, klopfte an Jarod und Sydneys Zimmer an und trat kurz darauf hinein.

Sydney reichte Miss Parker eine Tüte mit der Kleidung, die er mit Hilfe von Debbie und Broots für sie ausgesucht hatte. Miss Parker verschwand mit einem „Danke" in ihrem Zimmer. Auch Broots und Debbie gingen in ihr Zimmer, um auszupacken. Sydney wollte Billy und Jarod, die – wie Jo vermutete – sicherlich einige Zeit miteinander reden würden, nicht stören und ging duschen.

Jo ging in die Küche, um die erstandenen Lebensmittel zu verräumen. Unterm Türstock blieb sie stehen, als sie merkte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ging, als es ihr wieder etwas besser ging, zu den Tüten. Als erstes holte sie ein großes Glas Nutella hervor, suchte einen Löffel und begann, die braune Masse zu essen. Sie merkte, wie es ihr mit jedem Löffel besser ging.

„Krieg ich auch was?" Jo fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Debbie in der Tür stehen.

„Natürlich, Kleine!" Jo holte einen Löffel. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich so nenne?"

Debbie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihren Löffel in das Glas eintauchte. „Nicht, wenn ich dich Große nennen darf!"

Jo grinste. „Ich denke, das ist kein Problem!"

Die beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend da und löffelten Nutella. „Gefällt's dir hier?" fragte Jo.

Debbie nickte lebhaft. „Es ist schön hier! Bloß ein bisschen langweilig!"

Jo lächelte. „Ein paar Minuten von hier ist ein kleiner See. Wir könnten uns Badesachen besorgen und schwimmen gehen!"

Debbie sprang auf. „Super! Wann geht's los?"

„Ich fürchte, heute nicht mehr. Keiner von uns hat Badesachen und im Einkaufszentrum waren wir heute schon. Aber wie wär's mit morgen?"

Debbie nickte. „Okay, ich gehe es Dad sagen, ja?"

Jo lächelte ihr zu und einen Augenblick später war Debbie verschwunden. Jo sah in das nunmehr leere Nutella-Glas und seufzte. Schließlich stand sie auf, warf das Glas in den Mülleimer und setzte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit vor den neuen Laptop.

Miethaus, 150 Meilen östlich von Detroit, 18.00 Uhr 

Nachdem sie alle zu Abend gegessen hatten, hatten sie sich in Jarod und Sydneys Zimmer versammelt. Jo und Billy saßen zusammen mit Jarod in dessen Bett, Sydney, Broots und Debbie saßen auf dem anderen. Miss Parker hatte sich einen Stuhl aus der Küche geholt, auf dem sie saß. 

„Also, im Moment geht es wohl um die Wahrheit", begann Jo. „Also, die Wahrheit ist, dass Billy und Ich im Centre im Reagenzglas erschaffen wurden und dann Leihmüttern eingepflanzt wurden, die uns geboren haben. Das Centre hat sich aber wieder mal nicht mit einfachen genetisch erschaffenen Menschen begnügt, also haben sie und Tier-DNS untergemischt. Das ist unsere ganz Geschichte!"

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum. Alle waren schockiert. „Woher kennt ihr Jarod", wollte Sydney wissen.

„Wir sind aus unserer Zweigstelle des Centres ein paar Mal unbemerkt abgehauen...", antwortete Billy.

„...und dabei haben sie mir einmal das Leben gerettet", vervollständigte Jarod den Satz. Jo hustete.

„Warum seit ihr immer wieder zurückgegangen, wenn ihr es geschafft habt, zu entkommen", fragte Debbie.

Billy lächelte sie an. „Wo hätten wir denn hingehen sollen? Wir kannten da draußen niemanden, hatten keine Ahnung von der Welt, wir wären vermutlich verloren gewesen!" Jo hustete wieder. Billy sah sie erstaunt an. „Alle klar?"

Jo nickte und stand. „Klar doch!" Im selben Moment bekam sie einen Hustenanfall und als sie einen Schritt machte, knickten ihre Füße ein und sie sank auf den Boden.

„Jo!" Billy stürzte auf seine Freundin zu und hob sie auf Sydneys Bett, das die anderen inzwischen schockiert geräumt hatten.

„Wann hast du das letzte mal eine Spritze bekommen", fragte Billy Jo leise.

„Vor über zehn Tagen!" Jo versuchte zu lächeln, doch es sah recht gequält aus.

„Was ist los?" wollte Miss Parker aufgebracht wissen.

Billy sah die anderen hektisch an. „Wie ihr ja vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, haben Jo und ich einen ziemlich gut ausgeprägten Appetit. Der Grund dafür ist, dass unser Körper mehr Kalorien verbrennt, als wir futtern können. Kleiner genetischer Defekt. Jedenfalls müssen wir uns in regelmäßigen Abständen dieses Mittel spritzen, besser gesagt, reine Kalorien. Und dieses Mittel haben wir im Moment nicht hier!"

„Was ist, wenn sie das Zeug nicht bekommt", wollte Broots vorsichtig wissen.

Billy sah hinüber zu Jo, die auf dem Bett liegend andauernd husten musste. „Wenn sie das Zeug nicht in den nächsten 40 Stunden bekommt, wird sie sterben!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

------------------------

**Lady Romantique**: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review, hab schon fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass etwas kommt! Hier geht's erst mal weiter, aber mit den nächsten Kapiteln wird's wohl etwas dauern. Was Jo und Billy sind, ist mit diesem Kapitel eigentlich schon geklärt. Wenn du dennoch noch Fragen hast, melde dich und ich werde es in die nächsten Kapitel einbauen.


End file.
